Un même sang Un sang noir
by cemeil
Summary: Le parcours de trois soeurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées: Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix. Vacances de Noël 1995 et plus...
1. Prologue

**Titre:**_ Un même sang. Un sang noir._

**Auteur:** Moi.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR.Et je gagne pas de sous à écrire ceci... Parce que si c'était le cas, je n'emprunterais pas tout ceci... Lol

**Résumé:** Le parcours de trois soeurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note:** Cette potterfiction ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres. Je mets les deux premiers en ligne ce soir mais je ne garantis pas une publication rapide, partiels obligent. En espérant que ceci vous plaira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Un même sang. Un sang noir.**_

_¤_

_¤¤ _

_¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Andromeda. Narcissa. Bellatrix._**

_**Toutes les trois des Black.**_

_**Toutes des sœurs.**_

****

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**L'étoile, la fleur et la guerrière.**_

_**Un même sang, des idées différentes.**_

_**Une même famille… remplie de contradictions.**_

_**Une famille ? Une fratrie ?**_

_**Oui. Même si elles l'ignorent.**_

****

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**La haine, l'amour, **_

_**Tout est réuni autour du seul lien qui leur reste :**_

_**Le sang.**_

_**Ce sang qu'elles ont fait couler ;**_

_**Le sang des Black, un sang noir.**_

****

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Trois sœurs, une intersection, trois chemins.**_

_**Un point de rencontre.**_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤¤_

_¤¤_

_¤_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà. L'histoire est lancée. J'espère que ceci vous a plu. A tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant.


	2. Visite de fin d'année

**Titre:**_ Un même sang. Un sang noir._

**Auteur:** Moi.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR.Et je gagne pas de sous à écrire ceci... Parce que si c'était le cas, je n'emprunterais pas tout ceci... Lol

**Résumé:** Le parcours de trois soeurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note:** Cette potterfiction ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres. Je mets les deux premiers en ligne ce soir mais je ne garantis pas une publication rapide, partiels obligent. En espérant que ceci vous plaira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 01Retour aux sources**

****

Tonks aimait beaucoup les fêtes de fin d'années. Tout semblait beau à Noël. Dans toutes les maisons, un sapin trônait au beau milieu du salon. Les rues étaient décorées et illuminées. Tout respirait la bonne humeur. Tonks était de garde dans le monde moldu. C'était comme une parenthèse dans sa vie de sorcière ; à un tel point qu'elle l'attendait toujours avec impatience. En effet, elle avait grandi de ce côté de la barrière même si sa mère était une sorcière. Elle affectionnait particulièrement ce monde, peut-être plus que celui de la sorcellerie. Et elle ferait tout pour le protéger.

Les moldus n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de Voldemort. Tout était fait pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Elle était là pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Le monde de la magie devait rester le plus secret et le plus discret possible. Chaque semaine, elle faisait un tour dans ce quartier, chaque fois avec une apparence différence : une jeune fille, une vieille femme ou un grand barbu. Tous ses sens étaient continuellement aux aguets. Rien ne passait inaperçu. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si quelque chose se déroulait à cause d'une de ses négligences : la maladresse était déjà un défaut assez important.

On était le 23 décembre. Depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, beaucoup de sorciers avaient péri. Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient rester neutres. Erreur fatale. Face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y a qu'une seule alternative, la mort ou la vie, vivre en étant son larbin ou ne plus vivre du tout.

Si Tonks était devant cette maison aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas par hasard. Elle se trouvait devant la maison où elle avait passé son enfance, où ses parents vivaient encore. Aujourd'hui, elle était en mission : elle devait ramener ses parents avec elle au Q.G. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis au moins un an. Son arrivée dans l'Ordre, son travail, sa rencontre avec Sirius… tout ceci l'avait occupé. Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller sonner à la porte. Il fallait qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion. Elle avait d'importantes choses à leur dire.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et remonta la petite allée qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois sur le perron, elle resta, quelques minutes, immobile. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Sa main s'approcha doucement de la sonnette, son majeur l'effleura, la sonnerie retentit, elle sursauta. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Tonks frissonna ; d'un instant à l'autre, elle se retrouverait en face de sa mère. C'était elle de l'autre côté de la porte, elle avait reconnu sa démarche.

La porte s'ouvrit et comme la jeune femme l'avait deviné, Andromeda Tonks apparue.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Tonks esquissa un sourire. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas : le choc serait d'autant plus grand.

« Bonjour maman. Je voudrais te parler. »

Andromeda ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Ses yeux exorbités exprimaient la surprise. Elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je t'en prie. »

La mère invita sa fille à la suivre jusqu'au salon. Le sapin était bien présent. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Elle était chez elle. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, chacune restant sur ses gardes. Puis le temps aidant, leurs langues se délièrent et la conversation se fit plus intéressante.

« Quel est le vrai but de ta visite Nymphadora ?

_- _J'ai des choses importantes à te communiquer. Et s'il te plaît arrête de m'appeler ainsi, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce prénom !

_- _Moi je le trouve très beau. En plus, il te va à ravir : un prénom hors du commun pour quelqu'un hors du commun.

_- _Oui… enfin, passons. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de mon prénom. Voldemort est de retour, je suppose que tu le sais. »

Andromeda approuva d'un signe de tête.

« - Il va falloir vous ranger maman. Vous ne pouvez plus faire semblant de rien. Il est revenu, on est de nouveau en guerre et tout le monde risque sa vie à n'importe quel moment de la journée !

_- _Je ne peux pas.

_- _Non. Tu ne _veux_ pas. Mais maman, c'est Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Tes sœurs ont fait leurs choix. Tes sœurs t'ont reniée parce que tu aimes un moldu. Il faut te décider maman. Moi, j'ai choisi. À toi de le faire maintenant. »

Elle laissa quelques minutes à sa mère pour que celle-ci prenne conscience de ce que la guerre signifiait puis elle repris :

« Mais je dois te révéler certaines choses avant. Des choses qui ne peuvent malheureusement plus attendre.

_- _Oui ?

_- _C'est à propos de Sirius, ton cousin.

_- _Sirius ? Mais comment tu le connais ? Tu étais trop jeune quand il a été envoyé à Azkaban ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Tu dois le retrouver ? C'est çà ton travail en tant qu'auror ? Et tu me soupçonnes de le cacher. Voyons chérie, tu sais très bien que…

_- _Maman… maman ! » La coupa Tonks, « Sirius est mort. »

Même si Andromeda avait perdu l'estime qu'elle avait eue en Sirius depuis bien longtemps. L'annonce de sa mort lui fit un grand choc. C'était son cousin, celui avec qui elle parlait de tout et de rien dans son enfance, celui qu'elle avait cru pouvoir sortir de cet engrenage familial. Mais elle s'était trompée.

« - Ce n'est pas fini. Il n'était pas coupable maman. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a jamais commis.

_- _Voyons chérie ! Il était le gardien du secret. Tout le monde le sait. »

Tonks se mit alors à expliquer à sa mère ce qu'Harry Potter avait découvert lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Celle-ci était bouleversée à la fin du récit de sa fille.

« Comment… ?

_- _C'est la baguette de Bellatrix mais c'est Narcissa qui les a menés où ils se trouvaient tous. »

Elle fit un très cours résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Elle ne devait pas dévoiler trop d'informations en dehors du Q.G. Andromeda ne savait plus quoi penser. Son cerveau bouillonnait : trop de choses nouvelles en trop peu de temps. Il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler tout ceci mais d'après ce que lui avait dit sa fille, elles ne disposaient pas de temps. Sirius était innocent… innocent… et mort…

« - Dis à Dumbledore que j'attends ses instructions.

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine. Dès que papa rentre, je vous emmène avec moi. Je vais t'aider à préparer vos affaires. On ne prend que le strict minimum. Compris ?

_- _Oui. »

Peu de temps après que la valise soit remplie et rétrécit, Ted Tonks rentra. On lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation. Il ne pouvait plus s'attarder. Trop de temps était déjà passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison était vide. Tonks avait emmené un portoloin avec elle ; elle l'avait enclenché à l'arrivée de son père. Ils se trouvaient désormais, tous les trois, au square Grimmauld. Andromeda avait tout de suite compris où sa fille les menait. Une boule était soudainement apparue dans son estomac. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis tellement d'années…

Tonks avait regardé que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas et puis soudain, elle eut comme, un déclic. C'était la maison familiale des Black. Une maison où sa mère n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Ca va aller ?

_- _Il le faut.

_- _Très bien. Lisez ce papier dans vos têtes. »

Ses parents s'exécutèrent. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur fille sans rien comprendre.

« Pensez à ce qui est écrit sur ce papier, l'adresse… »

La maison du square Grimmauld apparut petit à petit. Andromeda avait une expression de pure horreur sur le visage, la maison ne devait pas avoir changer. Ted, quant à lui, était perplexe. Cette maison était lugubre, très lugubre. Et la résistance y établissait son quartier général. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais grand chose aux sorciers !

« Allons-y. »

Tonks les précéda. Elle arriva devant la porte. Mais quand elle voulut entrer, la porte resta fermée. Elle frappa alors plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse.

« Chérie ?

_- _Oui papa.

_- _Il y a une sonnette, là… A ta droite.

_- _Je sais bien mais… »

Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises à la porte mais toujours aucun signe de vie. Elle dut se résoudre à utiliser la sonnette. Et à l'instant ou son doigt effleura le bouton, plusieurs voix se mirent à hurler à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme au regard sévère.

« Bon sang Tonks ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on te dit de ne pas sonner !

_- _C'est la meilleure ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je frappe à cette foutue porte Rogue ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si vous ne faites pas gaffe ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et s'affrontèrent du regard.

« On peut peut-être entrer, non ? C'est pas que mais il ne fait pas très chaud dehors. »

Il s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer.

« Enchantée Severus. Je suis la mère de Tonks, Andromeda.

_- _Andromeda… comme…

_- _Andromeda Black, oui.

_- _Oh! Enchanté…

_- _Je suis Ted, son mari. Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur Rogue.

_- _Moi de même.

_- _C'est bon, les présentations sont faites. Rogue, où sont les autres ?

_- _Dans la cuisine. »

La jeune femme ne traîna pas près de Rogue. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine. Ses parents se jetèrent un regard, puis Ted haussa ses épaules et ils la suivirent. Severus Rogue ferma la marche. Une Black était de retour au bercail. La maison avait changé. Certainement parce que l'ordre et les Weasley s'y étaient installé. Elle n'était plus aussi lugubre qu'elle l'avait connue, cette maison pourrait presque sembler agréable mais trop de mauvais souvenirs affluaient pour qu'Andromeda le pense.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde dans la cuisine. À bien y repenser, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce de la maison. Les réunions de famille, elle les passait à table en compagnie de ses sœurs et de ses cousins. Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait, Molly Weasley était aux fourneaux, ses enfants mettaient la table. Dans un coin, une jeune fille lisait. En face d'elle, un jeune garçon. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Non pas parce qu'il ressemblait à son père ou qu'il possédait les yeux de sa mère. Ce garçon s'imposait à son esprit tout comme le faisait Sirius.

« Andromeda ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. »

Elle sourit. Elle avait connu Molly à Poudlard. Elle était à gryffondor. Cependant, c'était la première amie qu'elle s'était faite. Molly Prewett avait entendu parler de la réputation des Black mais elle n'avait pas rejeté la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque. Elle l'avait aidé, elle avait passé de longs moments avec elle à la réconforter ou à l'écouter parler. Andromeda était l'aînée des Black, Molly était en quelque sorte une grande sœur.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent.

«Je vais te présenter tout ce petit monde.

_- _Avec plaisir mais d'abord, voici Ted, mon mari.

_- _Enchantée Ted. Je suis Molly.

_- _Oh ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_- _Ah oui ? »

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Nymphadora s'impatientait.

« Voici Bill, mon fils aîné et Fleur son amie.

_- _Nous sommes enchantés.

_- _Nous de même.

_- _Puis Charlie, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny.»

Tous les rouquins s'avancèrent tour à tour pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je te présente aussi deux amis de mon benjamin. Hermione et Harry.»

Hermione avait délaissé son grimoire à l'instant où ils étaient arrivés dans la cuisine. Elle se leva pour leur souhaiter une bienvenue dans l'ordre. Harry quant à lui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Tous grimacèrent mais aucun n'avait l'air surpris. Ce fut Ted qui alla à sa rencontre.

« Tu es Harry, c'est çà ?

_- _Oui Monsieur.

_- _Appelle-moi Ted, voyons. Après tout, nous allons vivre ensemble désormais.

_- _Bien Ted.

_- _Je suis le père de Tonks. Et je vais te confier un secret. »

Cependant personne n'entendit la fin de la phrase. Ted lui chuchota au creux de son oreille. Et arriva ce qui surprit tout le monde, Harry eut un véritable éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis juin dernier. Depuis six mois, Harry ne faisait que survivre, il ne parlait plus, ne rigolait plus, ne dormait plus et l'arrivée d'un inconnu le ramenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

Ted retourna près de sa femme. Harry le suivit et vint la saluer.

« Enchanté de vous connaître madame.

_- _Moi de même Harry ? Mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Andromeda.

_- _J'essaierais. Je suis désolé.

_- _Pourquoi veux-tu l'être ?

_- _C'est moi qui… qui… ai tué Sirius. »

Dans la cuisine tout le monde retenait son souffle. Molly avait esquissé un mouvement pour rejoindre le jeune garçon mais Bill l'en avait empêché. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry se sentait coupable mais il ne l'avait jamais exprimé.

«Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry. Moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Personne ne t'en veut. Et je peux t'affirmer que Sirius, lui non plus, ne t'en veux pas.

_- _Vous croyez ?

_- _J'en suis sûre bonhomme.

_- _Mais… mais si… si j'avais fait mes exercices… il…

_- _Chut Harry. Peut-être qu'il serait encore parmi nous aujourd'hui ou peut-être pas. Sirius dépérissait dans cette maison. Il n'a jamais aimé rester enfermé. Il se consumait à petit feu dans cette maison que nous détestons tant. Mais jamais tu m'entends, jamais il ne t'en voudrait. »

Ses mains étaient sur ses épaules. Elle forçait Harry à la regarder quand elle parlait. Et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui voulait être comme les autres. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui se voyait confier l'avenir du monde entier. Ce désir de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle y avait déjà fait face avec sa propre fille. Lorsque Nymphadora était rentrée à l'école, il n'y avait pas un soir où elle ne rentrait à la maison en pleurant. Mais elle l'avait aidé et aujourd'hui, sa fille était épanouie. Elle ferait de même avec lui.

Elle le lâcha et celui-ci vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise, les autres personnes présentes non plus. Aucune d'elles ne l'avait vu pleurer son parrain. La scène fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci s'arrêta net quand il reconnut Andromeda. Ses yeux se voilèrent lorsqu'il vit Harry.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Harry était peiné d'avoir perdu Sirius. Remus… Remus avait toujours été compliqué à comprendre. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Les seules choses qu'elle savait à propos de lui étaient ce que Sirius lui avait confié dans leurs correspondances autrefois. Depuis, elle avait évoluée ; lui aussi.

« Bonsoir Andromeda.

_- _Bonsoir Remus. Je suis heureuse de te voir… enfin. »

Sa réplique leur arracha un sourire à tous les deux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Pourtant, ils s'étaient reconnus au premier coup d'œil.

L'arrivée des parents de Tonks avait épuisé Harry. Se retrouver face à la cousine de Sirius, face à la seule personne que son parrain avait considérée comme sa famille lui avait fait un choc. Andromeda, Sirius… deux étoiles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. De sa chambre, il avait regardé le ciel, enfin Sirius plus exactement. Dès qu'il levait les yeux vers la voûte céleste, il cherchait l'étoile de son parrain. C'était ce qui le maintenait en vie, sa bouée de sauvetage, son phare, son guide.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, Harry avait dévié sur la fête de Noël et l'étoile du berger. L'étoile qui avait mené les hommes vers leur sauveur. Douce coïncidence. Au petit matin, alors que l'aube naissait, alors que les étoiles disparaissaient une à une, Harry se sentit comme libéré. Il savait que ce soir son parrain serait là. À l'abri de son étoile.

Aucun bruit dans la maison ne vint troubler son action. Il descendit le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au salon. Maugrey était de garde et Harry n'éprouvait aucune envie de le rencontrer de si bon matin. Sur le seuil du salon, il contempla l'arbre de Noël. Il n'avait pas voulu le décorer. Çà lui rappelait trop son parrain. Il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Mais, rempli de nouvelles résolutions, il le détaillait. Il ne savait que dire mais il manquait quelque chose à cet arbre. Son regard vint se poser de lui-même sur la cime du sapin. L'étoile. Il n'y avait pas d'étoile.

Une vague de souvenirs le frappa alors. Il se voyait petit garçon, se faisant le plus petit possible pour assister à la décoration du sapin. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait souhaité être à la place de Dudley. C'était toujours lui qui posait l'étoile en haut du sapin. Chez les Dursley, il ne l'avait jamais fait, amère déception enfantine. Son premier véritable Noël, il l'avait fêté à Poudlard. Sa première année, il s'en souviendrai toujours. La première année où il avait reçu des cadeaux. Mais jamais, non jamais avant l'année dernière il n'avait fait d'arbre de Noël. Pour lui, c'était tout un symbole. Et il ne devait rien manquer à un symbole.

Des yeux, il chercha l'étoile. Où pouvait-elle être posée ? Il la trouva sur le rebord de la cheminée, comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé ici par inadvertance… Il prit l'objet dans ses mains. Il la mania comme si c'était le plus fabuleux trésor au monde. Peut-être l'était-ce… sûrement. Harry déposa l'étoile au sommet le l'arbre en pensant à son parrain. Il n'avait pas pu lui rendre hommage comme il l'aurait voulu. Ce simple geste représentait beaucoup pour le jeune sorcier.

Une fois le sapin paré de tous ses atours, Harry prit place dans le fauteuil dans le coin du salon. Il contempla le sapin. Il ne sut combien de temps il le regarda ainsi mais lorsqu'Hermione vint le réveiller quelques heures plus tard, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. De toute manière, il n'avait plus besoin de mots pour communiquer avec elle. Une simple étreinte, un regard ou un geste et ils se parlaient. Hermione avait souffert de voir son ami dépérir. La mort de Sirius l'avait affectée, son été n'avait pas été des plus joyeux mais le véritable choc, elle l'avait ressenti en voyant Harry au mois d'août. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait compris que les mots ne pourraient rien faire de mieux que les gestes. Et pendant que les autres le forçaient à parler, elle apprenait à communiquer avec lui par un coup d'œil ou un mouvement de doigt.

Lorsqu'il fut éveillé, il invita Hermione à le rejoindre sur le fauteuil. Ils s'y blottirent l'un contre l'autre en silence. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Harry mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Mione…

_- _Désolée. Je…

_- _Dis-moi.

_- _Mes parents me manquent tellement. Oh ! je suis désolée de te le dire à toi Harry mais… »

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Six mois auparavant, le jeune homme n'aurait pas su comment réagir face au désarroi de sa meilleure amie, mais il n'était plus le même qu'il y a six mois. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il reproduisait les gestes qu'elle avait eus envers lui bien des fois. Puis, ses sanglots se firent moins bruyant, elle s'était calmée. Ces pleurs n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à chasser rapidement de leurs esprits.

« Tu viens ? J'ai faim ! »

Elle rigola. Il était encore très tôt. Mais c'est vrai que son estomac commençait à émettre quelques protestations.

« Je te suis Harry. »

Ils gagnèrent la cuisine. Ils entreprirent de préparer le petit déjeuner. Les premiers toasts furent loin d'être comestibles mais Harry tout comme Hermione n'avait jamais fait la cuisine à la mode sorcière. Ils prirent le coup rapidement et tout fut bientôt prêt. Ils avaient tout disposé sur la table. Ils s'installèrent à un bout de la table et commencèrent à plaisanter. Même en étant en vacances, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux A.S.P.I.C.S.

Ils furent interrompus par une équipe de l'ordre. Ils n'étaient pas en très bon état : Emmeline Vance boitait, Kingsley saignait, Hestia Jones avait un œil au beurre noir et ainsi de suite. Les adultes furent surpris de les voir debout de si bonne heure cependant, ils ne demandèrent rien. En deux ou trois coups de baguette magique, chacun avait repris son apparence.

« Vous partagerez bien notre petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Harry.

_-_Pourquoi pas ! »

Ce fut le bruit des discussions animées dans la cuisine qui réveillèrent les habitants de la maison. Ou bien, était-ce l'odeur des toasts ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin du premier chapitre.

On peut penser que Tonks est sévère et qu'elle parle à ses parents de manière déplacée... elle peut apparaître comme assez sèche. C'est normal. Ici, elle est en mission. Et de plus, il s'agit de la sécurité de ses parents. Dans le tome 5, elle ne mentionne que son père. On ne sait pas, ou du moins, je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu d'Andromeda. Ici, elle sera donc en vie et l'épouse de Ted Tonks, un moldu. Voilà, si vous avez d'autres questions à poser, n'hésitez pas...

Aimé? Ou pas aimé? Laissez un petit mot.

Toutefois, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire.

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois... Mi-juin ou fin-juin... Tout reste à voir. Au prochain chapitre, on sera à la veille de Noël. Et on en apprendra plus sur la vie _privée_ de la famille Black.

Bonne soirée à vous.

Bzoo.

Cemeil


	3. Andromeda

**Titre:**_ Un même sang. Un sang noir._

**Auteur:** Moi.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR. Et je gagne pas de sous à écrire ceci... Parce que si c'était le cas, je n'emprunterais pas tout ceci... Lol

**Résumé:** Le parcours de trois sœurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note:** Les partiels sont finis ! Et Vive les vacances ! Pour les fêter, voici le chapitre 2 ! Ici, on retrouve Andromeda à la veille de Noël. Celle-ci se rappelle son passé. Elle se rappelle ce qui l'a poussée à partir.

RAR en fin de chapitre !

Et bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 02 Andromeda**

On les avait guidés jusqu'à leur chambre. Andromeda en avait rit quand Molly l'avait arrêté devant leur nouvel antre. Elle lui avait demandé s'ils en avaient fait exprès. Molly n'avait pas compris. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Troisième étage, première porte à droite. Elle connaissait cet étage. Elle connaissait cette chambre. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et qu'il y avait des réunions importantes, tous les cousins Black dormaient à Square Grimmaurd. Elle dormait au troisième. La chambre au bout du couloir était celle de Bellatrix. Celle de gauche appartenait à Narcissa. Celle de droite… la sienne. Elle chassa ses souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

La première nuit fut affreuse. Elle ne dormit pas. Tous les souvenirs de son enfance remontaient à la surface. Les bons et les mauvais… surtout les mauvais d'ailleurs. Elle renonça à s'étendre au côté de Ted. Ses perpétuels mouvements ne pouvaient que le déranger. Et cette maison ne lui avait rien fait. Elle passa la nuit à la fenêtre regardant tout et ne regardant rien. Il était encore assez tôt quand les premiers bruits de cuisine se firent entendre à ses oreilles. Elle avait toujours eu l'oreille fine. Elle n'attendit pas une autre opportunité pour sortir de cette chambre. En un rien de temps, elle fut à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Harry, son amie Hermione et d'autres personnes pas vraiment en bon état.

« Bonjour.

_- _Bonjour Andromeda ! » La saluèrent les deux adolescents.

_- _Vous devez être la mère de Tonks, Je suis Kingsley, un de ses collègues.

_- _Enchantée. »

Elle fut présentée à tous les autres membres présents. Tous la connaissaient. Tonks parlait d'elle à ses collègues, elle se sentit soulagée. Tonks… et Sirius aussi. Sirius… Elle n'avait jamais admis qu'il pouvait lui manquer mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, il lui manquait terriblement. Tiens, en parlant de Sirius, ne serait-ce pas ? non… Elle n'aurait pas fait çà quand même… La famille Black est une famille de déjantés mais elle n'aurait pas fait çà…

Andromeda se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver son mari en train d'aider leur fille à se relever. Ted regardait avec des yeux ronds quelque chose sur sa droite. Ses yeux suivirent. Et si ! Elle avait fait çà. Face à elle, le vieux tableau de sa tante hurlait des insultes à son époux et à sa fille. La colère monta en elle, une colère qu'elle avait trop longtemps réprimée.

« Bonjour ma tante. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_- _TRAITRE A MON SANG ! IMPURS !

_- _Je vais très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

_- _SORTEZ DE MA DEMEURE !

_- _Bien sûr ! Je vous les présente. Voici mon époux, Ted. Et notre fille, Nymphadora.

_- _TRAITRES ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

_- _J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation ma tante. J'avais très envie de me remémorer ces vieux souvenirs. Mon époux aussi d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Ted la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Sa fille était ébahie.

« Mais bien sûr mon amour. J'ai tellement hâte de connaître ta famille ! »

Le tableau n'émit plus aucun son. La feu madame Black devint muette comme une tombe. Conversez avec un sang-de-bourbe ! Quelle idée ! Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à çà ! Andromeda afficha un sourire vainqueur ! Ils seraient tranquilles pour un bout de temps. Jusqu'à demain au moins…

La matinée se passa assez tranquillement. Chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout le monde avait rendez-vous dans le salon l'après-midi. On était le 24 décembre, et ils se réunissaient afin de raconter quelques anecdotes sur leur passé.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient installés sur le divan. Andromeda et Ted avaient pris place face à eux. Les enfants étaient assis par terre, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Remus avait fait apparaître plusieurs sièges pour le reste de l'assistance. Tout était silencieux. Chacun attendait qu'un autre parle.

« Bon, alors, qui commence ? » Demanda Bill plein d'enthousiasme.

Des regards échangés mais aucune réponse.

« On pourrait peut-être se donner un thème ? Non ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Je dirais Noël. Après tout, on est en plein dedans !

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Chacun raconta le Noël qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Pour Arthur c'était celui où il s'était vu offert sa première prise électrique ; pour Remus ce fut son premier Noël avec ses amis ; pour Hermione, ce fut l'année où elle découvrit la vérité sur le Père Noël; pour Ron ce fut celui où ses frères transformèrent son ours en peluche en araignée… La journée était passée vite. Personne n'avait vu l'heure tournée jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne l'heure du dîner. Le récit fut interrompu. On reprendrait après.

La table avait été mise dans la matinée, les plats n'avaient qu'à être réchauffés d'un coup de baguette magique. Molly et Andromeda avaient investi la cuisine sitôt le petit déjeuner terminé. Chacun s'installa à la place qui lui était attribuée. La salle à manger fut vite remplie. Prenez la famille Weasley, ajoutez les petites amies respectives, les amis, la famille Tonks, quelques membres de l'ordre et vous obtenez plus d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Le repas fut animé. Les jumeaux avaient éparpillé quelques-unes de leurs inventions sur la table au grand damne de leur mère. Cependant, celle-ci ne dit rien : c'était jour de fête après tout. Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon du quartier général. Chacun parlait de tout et de rien. Harry riait à une blague de Ron, Hermione discutait avec Ginny. Tonks s'était assise tout près de la cheminée. De-là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Malgré tous les efforts des membres de l'Ordre, cette sinistre tapisserie restait accrochée au mur.

« Raconte-moi. »

Toutes les conversations cessèrent lorsque la jeune auror eut prononcé ces mots. Tous la dévisagèrent. Elle, elle regardait sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie. Elle était comme hypnotisée.

« Excuse-moi chérie, tu disais ?

_- _Raconte-moi maman, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une réponse négative mais Harry la devança.

« S'il vous plaît Andromeda. »

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A quelques lieues de là, dans un autre manoir, une toute autre réunion se déroulait. Le manoir regorgeait de mangemorts en cette veille de Noël. La plupart d'entre eux était en mauvais état. Leur dernière mission avait été un véritable échec. Ils avaient rencontré quelques problèmes. Des problèmes à visages humains. Chacun redoutait la réaction de leur maître. Celui-ci détestait l'échec. Ils savaient qu'ils subiraient l'Endoloris, une ou deux fois, voire trois.

Chacun craignait la réaction du Lord. Leur réveillon de Noël ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Chacun serait endolori, ingèrerait un bon nombre de potions pour se remettre du sortilège et regagnerait la chaleur de son lit. Et à l'étage inférieur, leurs enfants se demanderont pourquoi leurs pères ne partagent pas le repas du réveillon, pourquoi leurs mères affichent une expression désabusée. Et en ce soir de fête, plus rien ne sera fête. Ils se contenteront de dîner, en silence. Et puis, ils demanderont la permission de sortir de table. Çà leur sera accordé. Mais, ils ne pourront pas faire de bruit. Il ne faut pas réveiller le chef de famille. Alors, on les enverra au lit. Et eux, la veille de Noël, ils pleureront. Et ils s'imagineront à la place d'autres enfants, au milieu d'un repas familial qui se déroulerait dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au manoir Malefoy, il ne régnait pas une atmosphère chaleureuse. C'était plutôt une ambiance polaire. Les décorations de Noël étaient magnifiques, aussi belles les unes que les autres. Mais aucune magie ne leur avait été insufflée. Elles étaient neuves, elles étincelaient de mille feux. Mais, aussi magnifiques soient-elles, malgré le feu de cheminée au beau milieu du salon, il faisait froid dans ce manoir. Horriblement froid. Le Lord était l'invité d'honneur.

Drago Malefoy avait ses seize ans révolus. Ce soir était sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'année suivante, à cette heure-ci, il serait un de ses plus fidèles parmi ses fidèles. Le jeune homme était mort d'angoisse. Ou peut-être était-ce de la peur. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais… à cet instant, il était effrayé. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour être un petit garçon de cinq ans qui allait se blottir dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'un orage grondait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors, Andromeda raconta. Elle raconta les Noël de la famille Black. Elle leur raconta les dîners de famille interminables. Elle leur raconta ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, ses grands-parents, ses sœurs, ses cousins, les elfes de maison. Elle raconta son dernier Noël dans cette famille. La dernière fois où elle leur avait fait face. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Ted serrait sa main, Andromeda fixait sa fille, Tonks regardait sa mère, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur la tapisserie.

« Je n'avais pas voulu rentrer à la maison pour Noël. Mais mes parents avaient insisté pour que je rentre à la maison. D'ailleurs, tous les Black étaient réclamés Square Grimmaurd. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie de ce Noël là. À la gare, ma tante et ma mère nous attendaient. Elles affichaient leur traditionnel air hautain. Elles fusillaient du regard tous ceux qui n'étaient pas issus de lignée pure. Et j'eus honte. Affreusement honte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais voulu renier ma famille, être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le pire restait à venir. Je venais d'entrer en enfer. »

Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Ils étaient vides de tout sentiment. Harry eut un sursaut. Les yeux de Sirius étaient identiques à ceux de sa cousine quand il lui avait montré la tapisserie. Sirius… qu'aurait-il donc dit de cette histoire? La même chose certainement. Il lui avait très peu parlé d'Andromeda mais le peu qu'il en savait lui avait suffi pour avoir immédiatement confiance en lui.

« Pour le repas du réveillon, on nous demandait à toutes et à tous de revêtir nos plus belles robes de soirée. J'allais me prêter à ce rituel lorsque ma mère m'appela. Elle me fit aller jusqu'à sa chambre où elle m'offrit une merveilleuse robe de soirée. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Elle était magnifique. Mère me demanda de la passer pour la soirée. Elle me dit aussi que Squizzy viendrait me coiffer. J'ai acquiescé sans rien me demander. Et pourtant, j'aurais du voir venir la catastrophe. »

Elle grimaça et Ted fit de même. Il avait certainement été le premier au courant de cette mésaventure. Son emprise sur la main de sa femme se resserra comme s'il voulait lui donner le courage de continuer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Ils se seraient conduits de la même manière. Il en était quasiment sûr.

« Mon entrée au salon a fait sensation. J'étais le point de mire de tous. Et je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris tout le cinéma qu'avait fait ma mère. Il n'y avait pas que notre famille qui était réunie dans la pièce. Il y avait toutes les plus riches familles de Sang-Pur. J'ai jeté un œil à mon père et ma mère. Ils se trouvaient à côté des parents de Lucius Malefoy. Ils avaient organisé mes fiançailles sans même m'en avertir. Et je me suis sentie stupide, stupide et très vulnérable. Et je les ai haïs. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais rien ne paraissait. J'étais encore une Black, à mon plus grand malheur.

_- _Vous voulez dire que vous auriez du être la femme de Lucius Malefoy ?

_- _Oui. J'aurais du être Madame Malefoy. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'assistance de grimacer. Le nom des Malefoy n'était pas apprécié ici.

« Nous avons dîné, comme si de rien n'était. J'étais placée au côté de Lucius bien évidemment. Narcissa me regardait avec envie et Bellatrix affichait un regard moqueur. Sirius avait pris un air désolé et mon dernier petit cousin était trop jeune pour comprendre. Et vint le moment que je redoutais tant. Nous avions fini le dessert quand mon père réclama l'attention générale.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**Quelques années plus tôt. Square Grimmaurd.**

_« Votre attention s'il vous plaît.._

_Le silence s'était fait._

_« Lucius, Andromeda, pourriez-vous vous lever ? »_

_Les deux jeunes gens avaient obéi. Andromeda tremblait et Lucius avait une posture de vainqueur. Elle ne voulait pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle se marie avec… lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était tout le contraire, elle le détestait ! Jamais. Tout ceci n'arriverait jamais !_

_« Si nous vous avons tous réuni ce soir, c'est pour célébrer les fiançailles de ma fille aînée, Andromeda, avec Lucius Malefoy. La date du mariage a été fixée. Ainsi, nous pouvons déjà vous demander de réserver vos journées du 10 et 11 juillet. »_

_Les invités applaudirent. Lucius tenta de prendre la main de sa future épouse. Mais en vain. Aucun d'eux n'avait affiché un air surpris. Ils savaient._

_« Lucius. Je t'en prie »_

_Le jeune homme fit apparaître un écrin dans lequel devait se trouver la bague de fiançailles. Andromeda retint sa respiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais._

_« Non. »_

_Trois lettres. Trois lettres qui brisèrent la magie du moment. La jeune fille s'était dégagée de Lucius Malefoy. Ses yeux exprimaient sa détermination. Ses parents se levèrent aussitôt._

_« Comment çà non ? Crois-tu avoir le choix ? Tu es une Black, je te signale. _

_- Malheureusement pour moi, oui, j'en suis une._

_- Andromeda !_

_- Oui Mère ?_

_- Arrêtez immédiatement de faire l'enfant. »_

_Elles se toisèrent. Andromeda avait hérité du port altier de sa mère. A cet instant précis, personne n'aurait su dire laquelle dégageait le plus de détermination. Le silence était pesant. Tous regardaient la jeune femme affronter sa mère. Narcissa et Bellatrix regardaient leur sœur avec des yeux écarquillés, quant à Sirius, il encourageait intérieurement sa cousine. Il détestait Lucius Malefoy._

_« Je n'épouserais pas Lucius._

_- Et pourquoi donc, peux-tu me le dire ?_

_- Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que l'amour a à voir dans cette histoire ?_

_- Je ne me marierais pas avec lui. _

_- Andromeda…_

_- NON ! Est-ce clair ? J'ai dit NON !_

_- Va-t-en alors. »_

_La jeune femme regarda un moment ses parents sans oser comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il la chassaient. _

_« Tu n'es plus notre fille. Va-t-en. Narcissa épousera Lucius. »_

_Elle restait interdite au milieu de la pièce. Ce fut le cri qui échappa à sa cadette qui la fit redescendre sur Terre. Narcissa affichait sa surprise. Mais au fond d'elle, Andromeda pouvait lire le dégoût. Elle croisa son regard avant de tourner le dos à sa famille. Et ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa, c'était de la rancœur. Et elle s'en voulut. Elle était supposée protéger ses jeunes sœurs de ses parents et elle venait d'envoyer Narcissa dans la gueule du loup. _

_« Très bien. Adieu. »_

_Et elle tourna les talons. Elle sortit de la pièce la tête haute. Elle récupéra le strict nécessaire dans sa chambre, fit sa malle en un éclair et descendit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Sirius devant sa porte ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux._

_« Andromeda…_

_- Je t'en prie Sirius, ne pleure pas. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi._

_- Tu me laisses. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? _

_- J'ai confiance en toi Sirius. Je sais que tu feras les bons choix. Et si jamais tu veux te tirer d'ici, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'accueillerais les bras ouverts._

_- Merci. Tu vas me manquer !_

_- Tu vas me revoir dans quelques jours Sirius. J'ai bien l'intention de finir mes études._

_- Oui mais même…_

_- Au revoir cousin._

_- Salut. »_

_Et elle avait continué son chemin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer éternellement. Et quand elle vit Narcissa qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps. _

_« Je suis désolée Narcissa._

_- Tu avais promis !_

_- Je le sais._

_- Je ne veux pas épouser Lucius, Andromeda ! Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne le veux pas non plus Narcissa. Et puis, rien ne t'oblige à le faire._

_- Tu sais très bien que je n'aie pas ton courage. Oh ! Andromeda ! Me laisse pas ici !_

_- Tu vas me manquer petite sœur._

_- Maman et papa ne veulent plus que l'on t'adresse la parole._

_- Je suis désolée de vous infliger çà à toi et Bella. Mais… »_

_Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues désormais. Elle étreignit sa sœur une dernière fois avant de franchir pour la dernière fois le seuil de Square Grimmaurd._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle eut fini de raconter son dernier Noël à Square Grimmaurd. Ted avait raffermi son emprise sur sa main pour lui donner le courage de tout raconter.

« Et après ? »

Ted fit les gros yeux à sa fille.

« Ton père sera plus à même de te le raconter que moi. Ce qui suivitest un véritable brouillard pour moi. »

Ted soupira. Cette histoire était des plus désagréable à conter. Il maudit la curiosité de sa fille, mais on ne lui avait jamais raconté ces histoires de famille lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille. Elle se rattrapait aujourd'hui.

« Ce fut un jour malheureux pour ta mère. Mais pour moi, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. C'est ce soir-là que je la rencontrais. Je venais juste de finir mes paquets pour Noël et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque j'ai aperçu une jeune fille assise dans un parc en train de pleurer. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à continuer mon chemin en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. C'était le réveillon de Noël après tout. Je me suis assis à ses côtés et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a annoncé que ses parents venaient de la mettre à la porte, qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. »

Andromeda laissa échapper un rire à ce souvenir.

« Vous auriez vu sa tête lorsque dans une même phrase j'ai parlé de sorcière, magie, métamorphose et enchantements… Heureusement, j'avais ma baguette sur moi. Çà l'a empêché de m'emmener directement au commissariat de police le plus proche !

_- _Excuse-moi mais à l'époque je n'étais qu'un pauvre moldu innocent et naïf qui croyait que la magie était bonne pour les contes de fée. Enfin, j'ai bien été obligé de la croire lorsqu'elle a sorti sa baguette et a fait apparaître une écharpe. Et puis, je l'ai invité à partager mon réveillon de Noël. Vous savez, dans ma famille, on est du genre à mettre un couvert de plus à table lors des différentes fêtes. Cette année-là, ce fut la place d'Andromeda. Voilà, notre première rencontre.

_- _Et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté par la suite. Enfin, après que j'eus terminé mes études à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu vent de ma fuite et des événement récents. Il savait que j'étais sans le sou et pourtant, il m'a laissé achever mes études. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. »

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Minuit avait sonné depuis quelques temps mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

« Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! »

La salle qui avait été silencieuse pendant une bonne partie de la soirée se fit bruyante d'un coup. Chacun souhaitait un joyeux Noël à son voisin. Ils s'embrassaient, riaient, parlaient. Andromeda s'était dirigée vers la tapisserie de la famille Black. Nymphadora vient la rejoindre.

« C'est ce soir-là qu'ils ont brûlé ton nom ?

_- _Certainement chérie. »

Elles se firent silencieuse, chacune contemplant l'arbre généalogique.

« Allez viens maman. C'est Noël !

_- _Tu as raison »

Et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, elles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où l'échange de cadeaux venait de commencer. Ce fut un joyeux bazar pendant l'heure qui suivit. Plus les cadeaux apparaissaient, moins on voyait le sol. Ce fut lorsque tous montèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'on put se rendre compte du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le plancher avait disparu sous une montagne de divers papiers cadeaux. Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil à Molly et Arthur. Ils lui sourirent d'un air entendu. Tous trois sortirent leurs baguettes et en un rien de temps, la pièce fut comme neuve.

Sur ce, Andromeda regagna sa chambre. La nuit fut bien plus sereine que la précédente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin de chapitre 2, centré principalement sur Andromeda.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on se penchera sur le réveillon de Noël du côté de chez Narcissa. On devrait en apprendre un peu plus sur ses premières semaines en tant que fiancée de Lucius Malefoy. Bien entendu, il y aura quelques invités comme Voldemort ou encore Bellatrix. Et peut-être aussi quelques saut spatiaux jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre… Ce chapitre se nommant « Andromeda », il est assez évident que le suivant se nommera « Narcissa » ! LOL.

Ah oui... Nous dirons qu'Andromeda est en septième année, Narcissa en quatrième, Bellatrix en deuxième et Sirius en Première année... Désolée si çà ne correspond pas aux chronologies... Mais, cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et voilà! Dans sa configuration, les cousins Black sont dans ces années là.

Alors, Aimé ? Pas Aimé ? Détesté ? Un petit mot siouplé ?

¤

**RAR : **

**Riwanez Winfo :** Kikou ! Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que le personnage d'Andromeda n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans les fics. C'est assez dommage ! Moi, je l'aime bien ce perso. C'est certainement du au fait, qu'elle n'est que mentionnée dans le Tome 5 et qu'on ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet. Çà me permet de la faire apparaître comme je la vois et de ne pas adapter ma vision du personnage à celle de JKR. En gros, je crois que j'aime beaucoup les personnages secondaires ! . Le mystère règne autour des sœur Black ! Mdr. J'espère que celui-ci t'aura plus également. A plus tard. BzOo.

**cilou : **Heureuse que çà te plaise. Et j'espère que çà te plaît toujours ! La voici la suite ! ;-) Merci. BzOo.

¤

**Le mot de la fin :** Le prochain chapitre viendra je ne sais pas quand... sachant que mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme et que je n'en ai pas de rechange! Alors... je continue à écrire sur papier... Mais je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite! Mais je n'arrête pas! Lol. Merci beaucoup et à aussi vite que je le peux.

Je vous souhaite bon courage si vous avez encore des examens à passer et également de bonnes vacances pour la suite !

En espérant qu'aucune faute d'orthographe ne traîne ! Je fais de mon possible pour les chasser… Mais certaines sont rusées !

BzOo à vous.

Cemeil.


	4. Narcissa

**Titre :** Un même sang. Un sang noir.

**Auteur :** Cemeil ! (Hihihi… c'est moi ! lol)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'œuvre de Madame Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient. Même en ayant lu le sixième tome, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne contient aucun spoilers. Elle ne tient compte que des cinq premiers volumes.

**Résumé :** Le parcours de trois sœurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note :** Euh… Coucou tout le monde. Alors je suis _désooooooooooooooooooooolée_ d'avoir été si longue à poster le chapitre quatre. Mais mon ordinateur était tombé en rade et par conséquent, j'avais plus aucun moyen un : de me connecter sur le net, et de deux : de taper mes chapitres. Je l'ai récupéré avant-hier avec toutes mes données ! Merci Merlin ! Et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous poster la suite dans les plus brefs délais ! Je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voilà, j'espère que je serais pardonnée quand même… Un tout p'tit peu ? Siouplé… Et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! Il est déjà bien entamé.

RAR en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**03 Narcissa.**

Les elfes de maison étaient terrifiés. Il faisait un froid polaire dans les cuisines. Leurs mains tremblaient et les plats tombaient. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais connu le premier règne du Lord, d'autres étaient trop jeunes pour s'en rappeler. Cette sensation de froid et de terreur était toute nouvelle pour eux. Ils ne savaient pas comment y faire face. La cuisine ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. D'habitude les plus vieux n'auraient jamais supporté voir leur domaine dans cet état là. Mais, il y a des circonstances où il n'y a rien à dire. Les plus vieux n'étaient pas très à l'aise non plus. On trouvait de la nourriture éparpillée sur le sol et beaucoup d'elfes de maison se tapait la tête contre le mur ou passait leurs mains au-dessus du feu. Et puis, il y en avait d'autres… imperturbables, les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient pu s'habituer à ce climat de terreur une première fois.

Eux connaissaient cette situation. La fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vraiment amélioré leur condition de vie au manoir Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire de nouveau avec ce froid glacial, cette terreur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir dans les moindres recoins de la maison.

« Pepsy ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire apparaître les plats. »

Aussitôt, une petite elfe se dirigea vers l'ancien. Une hiérarchie s'installait dans toutes les cuisines. Le plus ancien était celui à qui l'on devait obéissance. Marty était celui qui possédait le plus d'expérience.

« Maîtresse Malefoy a demandé que les plats soient servis à neuf heures précises. Au septième coup de la grande horloge, on commencera.

- D'accord.

- Te souviens-tu comment procéder ?

- Oui, elfe Marty.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pepsy. Garde ton calme surtout.

- Je vais essayer.

- Tiens-toi prête.

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

« Maintenant. »

Les deux elfes unirent leurs efforts. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans la salle à manger, on put voir tous les plats apparaître. Juste après, la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

Madame Malefoy soupira en son for intérieur. Le dîner commençait bien. Elle fit entrer un à un ses invités. Tous gagnèrent la grande table mais aucun n'osa s'asseoir. Drago entra à leur suite, entouré de quelques-uns de ses camarades. Tout le monde était fin prêt. Et puis, son époux apparut. A ses côtés, se trouvait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A son passage, Narcissa s'inclina. Les autres convives l'imitèrent.

Une fois que Lord Voldemort fut installé, il fit signe à ses mangemorts de s'asseoir. Lucius et elle se trouvaient à la droite du maître. Narcissa faisait face à sa sœur cadette. Drago était installé en bout de table avec ses camarades. Personne ne faisait face au Lord. Il régnait. Pour fêter Noël, le Lord noir avait tenu à ce que tous ses plus proches partisans soient à ses côtés.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Le réveillon de Noël s'était déroulé sans aucun problème. La soirée avait été un succès et le maître avait adressé ses meilleurs compliments à la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque le Lord avait quitté la demeure. Ce soir-là, les elfes de maison purent apercevoir un bref sourire sur le visage de leur maîtresse. Ils ne subirent aucune punition.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Narcissa replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, les Noël qu'elle avait partagé en famille, celui qui avait changé sa vie. Et irrémédiablement, elle repensa à sa sœur aînée. Andromeda. Son cœur se pinça. Penser à sa sœur aînée provoquait toujours la même réaction chez elle. Elle l'avait tant admirée. Tant… jusqu'à ce Noël-là… Elle avait à peine quatorze ans. Elle rêvait encore du prince charmant. Elle imaginait sa vie future, qui serait son époux, le nombre d'enfants qu'elle aurait…

Mais un devin aurait pu lui dire qu'aucun de ses rêves ne deviendrait réalité. Sa ligne de vie subissait un changement de trajectoire soudain. La petite princesse serait reine, oui. Mais son roi ne serait pas un prince charmant.

_Andromeda avait quitté le salon en claquant la porte. Elle avait vu Sirius se faufiler hors de la pièce. Ses parents étaient furieux. Lucius Malefoy était blême mais son sourire persistait. Il épousait une Black. C'était le principal; après de laquelle il s'agissait, il n'en avait que faire. Narcissa, quant à elle, était restée figée. Elle serait la future Madame Malefoy, épouse par défaut. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de son aînée ni la ruse de sa cadette. Elle était la petite fille modèle. Et à ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Sur autorisation de sa mère, elle sortit pour se rafraîchir. Lorsque la porte du salon se fut refermée sur elle, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas…_

Narcissa était prête à aller se coucher. Enfin pas tout à fait. En cette veille de Noël, tout s'était déroulé selon ses désirs. Tout… ou presque. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et comme elle le faisait depuis dix-sept ans déjà, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Elle entrouvrit la porte afin de le regarder. Drago ne dormait pas, elle entra.

« Maman ? »

Narcissa sursauta. Son fils ne l'appelait que très rarement ainsi. Dans les familles comme la leur, ce genre de familiarité envers ses parents n'était pas permise. À chaque fois que son fils l'avait appelé « maman » c'est quand quelque chose l'embêtait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Drago ?

- Le Lord m'a demandé de rejoindre ses rangs. »

Et la terre elle-même s'arrêta de tourner pour la mère qu'elle était. Narcissa approuvait les idées du Lord. Elle avait accepté que son mari rejoigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais son fils. Son tout petit. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait redouté ce moment. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son fils devienne mangemort. Jamais. Elle ne voulait pas le voir arborer une marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils vive pour un autre que lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un mangemort, un parmi tant d'autre…

« Et ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Le veux-tu Drago ? Veux-tu servir le Lord ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien.

- En es-tu sûr Drago ? Moi je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu veux. Tu l'as toujours su. Moi je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes les rangs du Lord. Je ne veux pas te voir marqué. Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide, même.

- Tant mieux. Quand dois-tu lui donner réponse ?

- Durant les vacances d'été. Je crois.

- Bien. Bonne nuit Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas surtout. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci. Bonne nuit Mère. »

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle se sentit forte. Comme une lionne défendant son petit. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle compris l'acte de Lily Potter. Elle aussi donnerait sa vie pour que son fils vive.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Au Square Grimmaurd, Remus veillait. Il dormait très peu depuis la mort de Sirius. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi lui était-il encore en vie ? Il aurait du convaincre Sirius de rester chez lui. Mais… il soupira. Tout allait trop vite pour lui. Et rien n'allait en s'arrangeant. Ils avaient fêté Noël. On était le 25 décembre désormais. Ils s'étaient racontés leurs souvenirs. Il avait raconté ses souvenirs. Et depuis, ceux-ci se rappelaient sans cesse à sa mémoire. Et çà faisait mal. Çà faisait mal de revoir James, Sirius, Lily, Peter et lui dans la Tour des Gryffondor en train de rire, parler, dormir, se disputer. Tout ceci était révolu. Remus essayait d'enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond de son être mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'était trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur pour lui.

Et comme l'avait fait Harry avant lui, il fixa son regard sur l'étoile, en haut du sapin.

« Remus ? Je viens prendre la relève.

- D'accord Kingsley. Bon courage. Et Joyeux Noël !

- Toi de même. »

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Bellatrix détestait Noël. Elle détestait toutes ces prétendues réunions de famille où chacun pardonnait à son prochain. C'était détestable. Foutaises. Noël c'était un business énorme. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Toutes ces familles de moldus réunies pour les fêtes. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en une soirée. Combien elle pourrait s'amuser. Son bon à rien d'époux ronflait à ses côtés. Il avait trop bu. Il ne savait pas se contrôler. Il n'était bon qu'à obéir aux ordres. C'est certainement pour çà qu'il était si bien au service du Lord. Rien qu'un incapable.

Bella visait plus haut. Beaucoup plus haut. Elle ne se contenterait pas d'être un mangemort parmi les autres. Elle voulait être LE mangemort numéro un. Celui en qui son maître ferait toute confiance. Pour l'instant, elle tachait de récolter tous les honneurs. Petit à petit, elle éliminait tous ses rivaux. Bientôt, elle serait la seule mangemort digne du Lord. Plus aucun ne resterait. Elle se l'était juré. Elle achèverait son œuvre en tuant son beau-frère. Lucius. Elle n'éprouvait que mépris pour lui. Lui qui se croyait plus important que les autres. S'il savait. S'il savait pourquoi le maître l'avait libéré d'Azkaban…

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Narcissa réfléchissait à sa vie de famille. Passée, présente, future. En avait-elle seulement jamais eu une ? Elle se rappelait ses premiers Noël. Andromeda tenait sa main. Elles descendaient les escaliers. Son aînée poussait la porte du salon et la petite fille qu'elle était resta émerveillée. Il y avait des montagnes de cadeaux. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers le gigantesque sapin qui ornait le salon. Elle avait quatre ans.

La jeune fille qu'elle devint avait toujours eu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Des cadeaux somptueux, dignes d'une princesse. Mais la plus grosse surprise qu'on lui accorda restera gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Ce fut un présent de Noël en quelque sorte. Malgré le fait qu'il ne lui était pas vraiment destiné. Et ce cadeau avait un nom. Lucius Malfoy.

Les premières journées de leur mariage s'étaient avérées catastrophiques. Elle avait eu un mariage digne d'un conte de fée : robe de princesse, bijoux, cadeaux, manoir… Tout. Même un simili de prince Charmant. Ils auraient pu être élu le couple de l'année par Sorcière Hebdo. Quelle ironie… Le couple modèle. Franchement. Narcissa n'avait pas décroché un mot à son époux pendant une semaine. Lucius faisait la conversation. Il posait les questions et y répondait. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de feindre un quelconque intérêt à ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs, ils se voyaient assez peu. Il était souvent absent. Une cagoule sur la tête. Certainement.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de leur premier tête-à-tête en tant que mari et femme. Aujourd'hui, elle en rirait presque. Ils avaient emménagé dans la demeure familiale des Malfoy. La décoration reflétait leur aisance financière. Mais la jeune femme se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle s'était installée à la place que son époux lui avait désigné. Il avait pris place en face d'elle. Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait regardé. Elle passa une heure à regarder son assiette. Et puis, elle dut faire face à un véritable défilé d'elfes de maison. Elle ne décocha pas un seul sourire, pas un seul mot. C'était à se demander si la lignée des Malfoy ne venait pas de s'éteindre avec cette union.

Le pauvre Lucius commençait à regretter ce mariage. S'unir à une Black n'était pas du gâteau. La première l'avait refusé tout net. Il avait été gêné et très vexé. Il se croyait irrésistible, Andromeda n'avait pas fait de cadeaux à son ego. On lui avait offert sa cadette. Il avait conclu qu'il en sortait gagnant.

Leurs premiers jours ensemble étaient loin d'avoir été idylliques.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Lucius venait de quitter son maître. Celui-ci avait passé une bonne soirée selon ses dires. Cependant avant de regagner sa demeure, il avait une dernière tâche à accomplir. Il tira de sa poche un paquet que lui avait remis le Lord, il siffla ensuite son hibou grand-duc qui fut vite là et le pria d'apporter ce paquet jusqu'à Poudlard. Severus Rogue.

Il ignorait ce que le paquet contenait. Il ne désirait pas le savoir en fait. Il avait appris avec les années qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler des affaires de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. La curiosité n'apportait jamais rien de bon avec lui. Jamais. Enfin, cette dernière tâche accomplie, Lucius transplana jusque chez lui où il pourrait passer une fin de soirée tranquille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

À la vue de son épouse et de son air déterminé, il comprit qu'elle était au courant de la proposition que le maître avait faite à Drago. Ils n'étaient pas couchés !

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Quand comptais-tu me l'annoncer ?

- De quoi parles-tu Narcissa ? Viens en au but. Je suis épuisé.

- Drago !

- Quoi Drago ?

- Il va bientôt venir grossir les rangs. C'est çà ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ah ! çà !

- Oui. Çà. _Exactement_ çà !

- N'est-ce pas formidable ? Je suis fier de notre fils !

- Pas moi. »

Là, il dut bien se l'avouer, Lucius ne comprenait absolument pas sa femme.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas très bien où tu veux en venir. »

Narcissa sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne. À cet instant, elle aurait pu faire brûler un iceberg. Elle toisa son vis-à-vis et lui adressa des paroles cinglantes.

« Drago ne deviendra pas comme toi. Est-ce clair ? Il ne sera pas un mangemort. Je refuse que _mon_ fils devienne un esclave, un vulgaire serviteur. Il n'aura pas la marque.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour l'empêcher ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable Lucius. Tu me sous-estimes depuis trop longtemps. Je suis ta femme, certes. Mais je suis aussi une mère et avant tout, une Black. Drago ne suivra pas ta voie. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Sur ces mots, elle claque des doigts et son époux se retrouva en dehors de la chambre. Il dormirait dans son bureau cette nuit.

« Joyeux Noël Lucius. »

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Andromeda pensait à ses sœurs. Elle ne les avait pas vues depuis si longtemps. Les reconnaîtrait-elle si jamais elle les croisait ? Elle ne savait pas trop. D'un côté, elle savait que son sang réagirait en les voyant mais prendrait-elle la peine de l'écouter ? Le nœud du problème était là. Elle se demanda ce que faisaient ses sœurs à cet instant. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié les réponses. Bellatrix s'amusait dans la banlieue londonienne et Narcissa pleurait. Elles avaient nié avoir une sœur aînée. Pourtant les conseils qu'auraient pu prodiguer Andromeda auraient certainement pu les ramener sur la bonne voie.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Severus,

J'ai à vous parler. Si vous pouviez venir le plus rapidement possible dans mon bureau…

Albus.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_« Andromedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

_-Oui ? »_

_Narcissa venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de son aînée. Elle avait une lettre à la main qu'elle brandissait comme un trophée. La plus grande des deux ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Elle savait qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre._

_« Il m'a écrit ! Il m'a écrit ! »_

_Sa sœur faisait de véritables bonds dans sa chambre._

_« Qui ?_

_- Andromeda ! Jon m'a écrit !_

_- Ah ! Ce Jon…_

_- Mais… mais Andromeda ! Ce n'est pas ce Jon ! C'est LE Jon ! »_

_Et là, elle ne tint plus et éclata de rire. Narcissa parlait de lui depuis des mois. Andromeda le connaissait ce fameux Jon. A Poudlard, elle gardait toujours un œil sur sa jeune sœur. Elle avait parlé avec ce Jon. Et elle devait bien admettre que pour un garçon de 12 ans, il était plutôt pas mal._

_« Et que dit-il ce Jon ?_

_- Ohlalalala… Tiens. Lis ! »_

_Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait sa sœur. Elle se rappela sa première lettre d'amour ; elle l'avait toujours. A quelques mots près, les lettres étaient quasiment identiques. Les garçons ont-ils un manuel pour lettre d'amour ?_

Andromeda soupira. Elle regrettait ces moments passés avec sa sœur. Elle avait été beaucoup plus proche de Narcissa que de Bellatrix. Et aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait un peu.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

« Maître.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bellatrix ?

- J'ai appris qu'Andromeda Tonks, la mère de la métamorphomage, avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix.

- N'est-elle pas ta sœur ?

- Non. Nous ne sommes plus de la même famille.

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Je n'ai que faire d'une amoureuse des moldus comme l'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Très bien. Alors, lors de l'attaque finale, elle sera à toi.

- Merci Maître.

- Pourras-tu attendre un an ?

- Oui Maître. »

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Elle aurait voulu mettre fin à cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle aurait aimé qu'un simple claquement de doigt la ramène au jour de son mariage et elle aurait voulu hurler un « NON ». Elle aurait voulu le dire, le parler, le crier, le chuchoter. Un seul petit mot qui aurait fait de sa vie ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Si seulement… Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Si seulement elle n'était pas madame Malfoy…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voili voilou…. Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de votre attente. Bien qu'il m'ait posé pas mal de problèmes… Enfin… Le prochain chapitre se centrera donc plus sur la dernière sœur Black ! J'ai nommé… Bellatrix ! Je crois que c'est celle qui me pose le plus de problèmes. Enfin, vous l'aurez bientôt ! Promis !

Ah oui… Et si y a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider. J'ai juste un p'tite question à poser… C'est quoi les « Hits » qui figurent dans les stats ? Merci d'avance !

OoO

**Sweety Sassy :** Merci beaucoup ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre… lol. Il me semblait assez important d'imbriquer leurs trois histoires les unes dans les autres. Çà rend compte de l'évolution de chacune par rapport aux autres et puis, çà s'est imposé. Je crois pas avoir imaginé cette histoire autrement que comme çà ! lol. J'espère que la suite t'auras plu. Biz et à bientôt pit'et' ?

**Riwanez Winfo :** Euh… d'abord, je voudrais dire que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Jle trouve marrant ! . Je suis rassurée que chronologiquement parlant, ma vision des choses ne diffère pas trop de l'opinion des autres ! Les fautes d'orthographe, moi j'en ai repéré quelques-unes dans les chapitres précédents ! Mais s'il n'y a que moi qui les ai vues… tant mieux ! Mdr. Le dialogue entre le tableau de Madame Black et sa nièce m'a bien fait rire aussi. J'ai pas trop eu de mal à trouver comment la faire taire… lol. Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi. Bonnes vacances et a plus tard ! Bzoo.

**Bellasidious :** Rien qu'au pseudo je me suis dit : « Tiens, elle doit aimer Bellatrix ! » lol. Désolée de te faire attendre mais Bella viendra au prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir ! J'espère que ces différentes intrusions chez les Malfoy t'auront convenu. Merci de m'avoir lu ! Bye et à la prochaine pit'et'… lol

**Cruella :** Merci beaucoup ! Chaque chapitre n'est pas essentiellement centré sur une des sœurs mais je te promets que dans le prochain c'est Bella qui tient la vedette ! J'espère que ceci t'aura plus également et qu'il sera de même pour la suite. Au revoir.

OoO

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont et beaucoup de courage pour ceux qui travaillent.

Salut.

Cemeil.


	5. Bellatrix

**Titre :** _Un même sang. Un sang noir._

**Auteur :** Cemeil

**Disclaimer :** Légèrement répétitif à la fin mais bon… Je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde créé par J.K.R.

**Résumé :** Le parcours de trois sœurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note :** This is… le dernier chapitre avant la réunion des trois sœurs. Alors, pour quelle occasion leurs chemins vont-ils se croiser ? Comment va se dérouler cette rencontre ? Effusions sentimentales ? Ou effusions de sang ? That is the question. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

RAR en fin de chapitre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**04 Bellatrix.**

La mangemorte écumait de rage. Elle allait rabattre le caquet de ce fichu gamin. Une fois encore, il avait mis fin à son amusement à elle. Elle aurait tellement désiré l'envoyer rejoindre ses parents et son cher parrain ! Mais non… le maître voulait faire la peau à ce petit imbécile. Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Et ce sale même le savait. Et il la narguait, elle. Bellatrix. Son désir de vengeance la rongeait. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui en avait après cette abomination, ce balafré. Son neveu, Drago, était dans le même état qu'elle. Sa haine pour Harry Potter remontait à leur première rencontre. Tous deux avaient été convoqués chez le Lord qui avait remis leurs pendules à l'heure. Voilà pourquoi, elle était dans cet état.

Drago. Il était là, près d'elle. Bellatrix riait intérieurement. Son neveu agissait comme elle. Elle pensa à sa sœur qui avait refusé corps et âme que son fils devienne un mangemort. Il ne l'était pas. Mais c'était tout comme.

« Je le déteste ! Je vais le faire souffrir. Il…

- Drago !

- Je vais le…

- Drago ! Calme-toi, veux-tu ?

- C'est toi qui me dit çà Tante Bella ? Tu l'aurais en face de toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- La question n'est pas là. Je te conseille de te taire si tu veux éviter les ennuis. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Tante Bella.

- Bien. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Allons rassurer ta mère et lui montrer que tu es bien vivant. »

Bellatrix prit son neveu par l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir Jedusor. Celui-ci ressemblait à un véritable manoir hanté. Il fichait la frousse. Les habitants de Little Hangleton évitaient de s'approcher trop près de la bâtisse. C'était noir. C'était sinistre. Effrayant.

« Agrippe-toi à moi Drago. On retourne à Londres.

- Pfffff

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas côtoyer les moldus mais…

- c'est déjà bien d'avoir un toit sur la tête. Mère n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Elle t'a coatcher ou quoi ?

- On peut dire çà ainsi, en effet.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne sous-estimes pas ta mère Drago. Elle peut s'avérer dangereuse. Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire.

- Mère !

- Et oui. Elle a toujours su mener son monde à la baguette.

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Plus tard. »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Devant eux se trouvait Narcissa.

« Tu ouvres ta propre porte maintenant ?

- La ferme Bella ! Entrez vite. Vous êtes en retard.

- Et que voulais-tu que je dise au maître ? Désolée mon Lord mais ma sœur attend son fils à 19 heures tapantes ?

- Tout va bien Mère.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Je t'ai dit que tout va bien !

- Drago Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler sur ce ton. Je suis ta mère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Vas dans ta chambre. »

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère un instant avant de lui obéir.

« Et bien ! Quelle autorité naturelle !

- Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

- Rien de grave. Il nous a juste demandés de lui laisser Potter. Je ne peux pas m'attarder Cissa. Au revoir. »

Bellatrix quitta Londres pour regagner Little Hangleton. Parfois çà lui pesait de jouer la garde d'enfants. Son statut de fugitive lui imposait quelques contraintes. Chez les moldus, elle était recherchée en tant que meurtrière en série. Chez les sorciers… mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Enfin, une seule apparition en public pouvait lui valoir un retour direct à Azkaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle avait été la petite dernière. Son père l'avait élevé comme un garçon. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Ou presque rien. Elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait de son père. Mais sa sœur aînée, Narcissa, avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle. Narcissa était la princesse de la famille. La petite princesse de la famille Black. Un ange ? Tout ceci importunait beaucoup Bella. D'ailleurs, la petite fille avait toujours su nuire à sa sœur. Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru.

_« Narcissa !_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai dit à Lucius que tu fréquentais Caleb Johns à l'école…_

_- Tu as osé lui dire çà ?_

_- Je devais pas ?_

_- Ton air angélique ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Fais attention à toi Bella, surveille tes arrières… »_

_Quelques heures plus tard, au dîner, Bellatrix trouva sa sœur dans les bras de son fiancé. Quant à ses parents, ils la regardaient durement. Elle ne devait pas commettre d'impairs durant ce repas sinon elle était cuite._

_« Bonsoir Père, Mère, Lucius._

_- Bonsoir Bellatrix »répondit son futur beau-frère._

_« Bellatrix, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous après le repas. Nous avons à parler._

_- Oui Père. »_

_Elle fut tendue pendant toute la durée du repas. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi. Et les regards triomphants que lui adressait sa sœur ne la rassuraient pas. Elle détestait ne pas savoir les motifs de cet entretien, bien qu'elle les devine. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un tête-à-tête avec son père, c'était juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Et depuis, rien dans son comportement n'avait justifié une quelconque discussion._

_« Bellatrix._

_- Oui Père._

_- Suivez-moi._

_- Oui Père. »_

_Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce qui avait suivi. Elle avait été humiliée. Les larmes la menaçaient lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre. Ce soir-là, elle se promit que sa sœur le lui paierait un jour ou l'autre. Plus jamais elle ne serait humiliée de la sorte. Plus jamais._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Bellatrix, le Maître veut te voir.

- Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Elle s'annonça devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent. Elle s'avança.

« Tu as été longue à revenir Bellatrix.

- Je suis désolée Maître.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai eu une brève conversation avec ma sœur.

- très bien. Narcissa se languit-elle de son époux ?

- Je ne saurais répondre à sa place, Maître.

- Je t'apprécie Bellatrix. J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu as intérêt à l'accomplir avec succès. C'est une deuxième chance. Et tu sais que j'accorde que très rarement une deuxième chance Bellatrix…

- Merci infiniment mon Seigneur. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes.

- Je l'espère également. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Et ne m'interromps pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Andromeda tournait en rond dans cette maison. On lui avait clairement signifié qu'ici elle était en sécurité. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Ted était escorté chaque matin jusqu'à son bureau. Il était surveillé toute la journée et le soir, une escouade de sorciers le raccompagnait jusqu'au quartier général. Elle était rassurée que son époux soit toujours entouré de sorciers. Elle craignait qu'une de ses sœurs viennent à l'attaquer pour l'affaiblir. Quant à elle, on lui donnait quelques menues tâches à accomplir mais… elle rêvait d'action.

Ce soir-là, le professeur Dumbledore vint au Square Grimmaurd. Elle demanda à s'entretenir avec lui, en privé.

« Bonsoir Andromeda.

- Albus.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ma chère ?

- Bien des choses si vous voulez vraiment le savoir. Je m'ennuie…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et cette maison m'insupporte voyez-vous…

- Je peux me l'imaginer, certainement. J'allais justement vous entretenir à propos de certaines choses…

- Lesquelles ?

- Voyez-vous Andromeda, Voldemort se fait de plus en plus actif. Et nous redoutons une attaque d'ici peu. Voyez-vous, les agissements de notre Ordre doivent rester les plus discrets possibles. Mais malheureusement, en cas d'attaques, il y aura, inévitablement, des blessés… Il faudrait que vous contactiez quelques guérisseurs dignes de confiance. Au cas où…

- Oh… Bien sûr ! Je peux m'en charger.

- Il va falloir que vous réintégriez un cabinet de médicomages indépendant de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Vous sentez-vous prête à rendossez votre uniforme Andromeda ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Je compte sur vous pour la discrétion. Évidemment. Je vous conseillerais de bien cerner nos futurs associés avant de leur faire part de mon offre. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire les petites annonces…

- Merci Albus. Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec vous… Au revoir ma chère. Et au plaisir de vous revoir…

- Vous de même.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Narcissa veillait sur son fils depuis que son époux était parti en mission à l'autre bout du monde. Elle se sentait libre. Elle avait éprouvé un grand soulagement lorsque Lucius lui avait dit que le maître acceptait de ne pas marquer Drago tant qu'il poursuivait ses études sous le nez de Dumbledore. Le soulagement avait vite été remplacé par l'anxiété lorsque sa sœur était venue chercher Drago. Le maître voulait lui parler. Mais il était revenu sain et sauf.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à leur nouvelle habitation. Narcissa se savait surveiller par des aurors et elle supposait que Dumbledore devait également la faire surveiller. Elle ne se permettait que de rares sorties au Chemin de Traverse et lorsqu'elle y allait, elle prenait soin de choisir des heures creuses afin de croiser le moins de personnes possibles. Narcissa côtoyait toujours certaines familles de Sang-Pur. Il n'était pas rare de la voir se rendre chez les Parkinson, les Nott ou les Zabini pour prendre un thé. Ceux-ci lui faisaient part de leur soutien inconditionnel face à l'insulte que lui avait fait subir le Ministère et ce crétin de Weasel…

Ce Weasel… si jamais elle le croisait, elle… La réduire à vivre chez les moldus… Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et elle allait se venger. Il allait entendre parler d'elle. Foi de Cissa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Cabinet de médicomagie du Pays de Galles recherche pour une durée indéterminée un(e) médicomage expérimenté(e) afin d'assurer les consultations du lundi au jeudi, de 10 heures à 18 heures._

_Veuillez adresser votre Curriculum Vitae à Mademoiselle Irma Laddi par hibou._

_Celle-ci vous adressera un rendez-vous par cheminette si vous êtes sélectionné(e) pour un entretien avant de vous inviter à partager une semaine de travail dans son cabinet._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La mission que Bellatrix s'était vue assignée était des plus simple. Le maître voulait toucher l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Et la cible la plus facile était Ted Tonks. L'époux d'Andromeda. Le Maître avait, tout de suite, pensé à Bellatrix pour mettre hors-jeu ce misérable. Bellatrix devait donc détourner en la surveillance de tous ses gardes du corps et lui jeter le sortilège mortel. Aussi simple que çà.

Elle choisit d'exécuter cette tâche un mercredi midi. Le midi, l'homme restait déjeuner à son bureau. Midi, c'était l'heure de la relève. La mangemorte n'aurait qu'une portion de minute pour agir. Il fallait donc qu'elle l'utilise à bon escient. Elle avait repéré le bureau du moldu. Elle savait qu'il y mangeait un sandwich. Il ne sortait pas. Enfin, il ne sortait plus depuis que sa femme et lui avait regagné le cœur de Londres.

Bellatrix savait exactement dans quel bureau il se trouvait. Elle savait exactement que la relève avait lieu juste derrière la porte de ce bureau. Son maître l'avait informé que personne ne se trouvait sous cape d'invisibilité ou sortilège de désillusion. Les taupes infiltrées avaient fait un assez bon travail.

Il était 11h55, c'était bientôt l'heure. Secrètement, Bellatrix espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement de dernière minute.

_11h56_. Dehors, les aurors jetaient des coups d'œil récurrents à leurs montres. Ils relâchaient leur attention.

_11h57_. Un « pop » distinctif se fait entendre. La relève est arrivée.

_11h58_. Echange bref d'informations.

_11h59_. un autre « pop ». L'équipe matinale est partie. Elle se tient prête.

_12h00_. Elle transplane. Le moldu est trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle le regarde dans les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il verra ce sont les yeux de sa belle-sœur. Des yeux pleins de haine.

« Avada Kedavra »

« Morsmordre »

Elle prononce à peine la formule. Le temps que le sort atteigne Ted Tonks, elle s'est déjà volatilisée.

_12h01_. Le corps de Ted Tonks est retrouvé. Il est mort. Au-dessus de sa tête flotte la marque des Ténèbres.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« C'est fait Maître. Le Sang-de-bourbe est mort.

- Parfait. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir-là, Tonks arriva au quartier général avec un visage défait. Elle ne trouva pas sa mère. Celle-ci était partie faire sa première journée au cabinet de médicomagie. Elle ne rentrerait que dans quelques minutes. La jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Et le feu se mit à devenir vert. Andromeda rentrait. Nymphadora inspira longuement et se leva pour accueillir sa mère.

« Bonjour chérie ! J'ai passé une journée fabuleuse ! Çà m'avait tellement manqué de travailler ! Chérie ? Çà ne va pas ? Quelque chose de grave s'est passé ?

- Maman. Tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Nymph' ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- S'il-te-plaît maman… »

Andromeda s'assit. Sa fille s'accroupit devant elle. Elle lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Maman. C'est… C'est papa.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est blessé ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Quoi ? Dis ! Dis-moi !

- Il… il… Oh Merlin… Il est… mort… »

Ses lèvres avaient prononcé le mot mais sa voix lui avait fait défaut. Sa mère resta coite. Aucune réaction ne vint perturber la sinistre annonce que venait de lui faire sa fille.

« Dis-moi que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Je suis.. Je suis… Oh ! Maman… »

Et la fille s'écroula dans les bras de sa mère. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent dans la même douleur. Elle venait de perdre un être cher. Un des êtres auquel elles tenaient le plus au monde. Personne ne vint les déranger ce soir-là. On les laissa toutes les deux dans le salon.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellatrix avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa sœur par cheminette. Elle n'avait pas pu s'attarder, surveillance ministérielle oblige. Narcissa s'était assise dans le premier fauteuil venu. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle avait pensé à sa sœur aînée. Comment avait-elle réagie ? Des trois sœurs Black, elle avait été la seule à faire un mariage d'amour. Et elle fut triste. Infiniment triste pour cette sœur qu'elle n'avait que très peu connue en fin de compte. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle aurait aimé faire tellement de choses…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Bella ! Je t'avais défendu de…_

_- Nanananère !_

_- Bella ! Tu dois m'obéir ! _

_- Et si je veux pas ?_

_- Je dirais à Mère et Père que tu as un jouet moldu caché sous ton lit !_

_- Même pas cap' !_

_- Crois-tu ? »_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

L'aînée et la cadette avaient toujours été en opposition. Elles n'étaient jamais d'accord. Elles se chamaillaient tout le temps. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'Andromeda aille dénoncer sa petite sœur à leurs parents pour telle ou telle raison. Elle l'exaspérait. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que Bellatrix morde, frappe ou tire les cheveux de sa sœur. Elles se détestaient. Elles étaient tellement différentes qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se comprendre. Si l'une pensait noir, l'autre pensait blanc. Si l'une disait droite, l'autre rétorquait gauche… Bien avant aujourd'hui, çà avait toujours été la guerre entre les deux sœurs.

Andromeda savait parfaitement qui avait tué son mari. Elle le savait comme elle avait toujours su que Bellatrix reviendrait dans sa vie de manière impromptue. C'était son sang qui avait tué Ted. Ce soir-là, alors que sa fille s'était endormir d'épuisement sur ses genoux, Andromeda se jura qu'elle se vengerait. Et si elle devait tuer sa sœur, elle le ferait. Et si elle devait mourir avant elle, elle la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Le jour de l'enterrement du Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle avait tué, elle était là, cachée dans l'ombre d'une pierre tombale. Elle s'était fait discrète. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour saluer définitivement ce moldu. Après de longues années, Bellatrix reconnut sa sœur. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur son visage. Elle se réjouissait des larmes de sa sœur.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte c'est que sentant un regard insistant sur elle, Andromeda s'était retournée vers elle. Durant une fraction de seconde, elles s'étaient regardées droit dans les yeux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella eut peur. Elle eut peur du sort que lui réservait son aînée. Elle avait trop vite oubliée que tout comme elle, sa sœur avait trouvée sa place parmi les Serpentard.

« Maman ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. Il n'y a rien. »

En effet, il n'y avait plus rien. Bellatrix avait transplané laissant la famille du défunt se recueillir sur sa mémoire, sur son souvenir, sur une ombre désormais. L'ombre d'un homme qu'elles avaient aimé.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité, loin de ce cimetière sordide, la mangemorte éclata de rire. Un rire à vous glacer les sangs. Elle était folle. Plus rien ne la rattachait au monde des humains. Bellatrix Lestrange était une folle avide de pouvoir. Une folle… Au service d'un monstre.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin du Chapitre 04.

C'était le dernier chapitre avant leur prochaine rencontre. Leur ultime rencontre. La confrontation du sang des Black.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je remercie les gens qui ont pris la peine de cliquer sur mon histoire et dans lire les quelques lignes. Un Merci plus spécial à ceux et celles qui ont laissés un mot d'encouragement.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

RAR.

**Bellasidious :** Je n'ai malheureusement que les trois premières lettres de ta review… c'est-à-dire : « j'a… ». Je pense que le site a encore du faire des siennes. En tout cas, l'intention y était ! Merci.

**babar-inHogwards : **La suite la voici. J'espère qu'elle t'auras convenue. Merci beaucoup pour cette review et celle sur « Avoir une maman et un papa ». C'est vrai qu'un petit mot est toujours agréable à recevoir, surtout quand la fic est terminée depuis un bout de temps. Biz.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Je ne sais pas trop quand va venir le dernier chapitre. Les premières semaines d'août s'annoncent chargées. Même si je sais ce qu'il va se passer très précisément, il faut que les mots viennent. Et, c'est souvent le plus difficile quand on a une idée précise derrière la tête ! Enfin, le dernier chapitre sera posté avant la fin du mois !

Bonne fin de journée.

BzOo à tous.

Cemeil.


	6. L'intersection

**Titre :** _Un même sang. Un sang noir._

**Auteur :** Mwa !

**Disclaimer :** Tous ce qui est évoqué par ici est tiré de la plume de Madame Rowling.

**Résumé :** Le parcours de trois sœurs qui bien que différentes n'en restent pas moins liées. Vacances de Noël 1995.

**Note :** The last but not the least. Je dirais même plus… C'est pour ce chapitre que j'ai écrit les précédents! Et c'est pour çà qu'il m'a posé tant de problèmes à rédiger. Parce qu'il se passe lors du dernier affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort. Et ma vision de cet « événement » est disséminée un peu partout dans mes fics traitant de e sujet ! Oo. Donc… il a fallu que je regroupe tout çà. Mais tout en me concentrant sur les trois sisters… J'vous raconte pô !

J'vous avais dit de ne pas compter dessus trop tôt. Mais mes plans ont changé. En fait, c'est pas vraiment les miens mais bon… Donc, vous avez le dernier chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? lol.

Il est quand même 00h27 à l'heure où je mets mon point final…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Voici les RAR pour le chapitre 06. Celui-là quoi! lol

**babar-inHogwards:** Bonjour, bonjour! (Et oui, c'est _encore_ moi! Lol…) Du coup, j'ai pas grand chose à te _re_dire… À part pit'et': à la prochaine?

BzOo.

**Riwanez Winfo:** Kikoooooooooooo! Ah bah… Personnellement parlant, elles peuvent pas être plus mortes que çà! Lol.

Les dernières phrases… C'est sur celles-là que j'ai passé le plus de temps… Pour finir en beauté! Lol. Failli? J'aurais peut-être du en rajouter une autre alors! Mdr…Merci, Merci, et encore merci! Je vais finir par prendre un joli teint écrevisse mwa!

BzOo à toi et pit'et' à bientôt sur une de tes fics (je veux savoir ce que devient ton elfe Marty! lol)

**Polly :** Je te remercie. Pourtant je vous assure que je voulais pas vous faire pleurer!

Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la fin n'a pas été faite à la va-vite. Ce chapitre-là je l'avais depuis bien longtemps en tête, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire afin qu'il rende comme je le voulais…ou à peu près comme je le voulais. Et oui, y a pas de survivant. Mais c'était la guerre. Une guerre sans merci. Chacun a donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Pas de vestige de cette famille. Pas de vestige de grand monde en fait… C'est comme çà. Pour moi.

Mais bon, 5 chapitres et demi sur 6, çà fait une bonne moyenne quand même?Non? lol

Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé un petit mot. BzOo.

**Shima-chan:** Merci beaucoup! La prochaine fois, j'enverrais les mouchoirs en même temps que la fic! Biz.

**lélia malefoy-black-potter:** Coucou! Merci bien! Dois-je comprendre que si je n'avais pas tué Draco, j'aurais été moins sadique? lol

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Fiou… Bon, j'arrête de parler ! place au chapitre !

Qui a dit Enfin ? lol

Bonne lecture à vous.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**05 L'intersection.**

Bella avait été la première arrivée près de son maître. En ce jour de juin 1998, il allait se venger. Il allait envoyer Dumbledore au fond du trou e il irait faire cueillir des pâquerettes au Potter, il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Ses plans étaient définis depuis bien longtemps. Il avait eu le temps de penser à toutes les éventualités. Sa stratégie était rôdée, parfaitement. Bella était au courant de la manière d'agir du Maître ; elle aussi avait une mission à accomplir ce jour-là. Mais d'abord, elle s'occuperait de sa sœur, la traîtresse. Le Maître le lui avait promis.

Un à un, les mangemorts avaient rejoint leur Seigneur. Bella put voir que sa sœur était présente. Non pas qu'elle soit marquée, tout au contraire. Bella avait vite deviné la raison de la présence de sa sœur. Elle était là pour veiller sur son fils pendant la bataille. Narcissa n'avait que faire des intérêts des autres. Tout ce qui la préoccupait était son fils, la chair de sa chair, son sang. Elle se trouvait là, au côté de Lucius. Regarder ce monstre lui donnait des nausées. Mais elle devait tenir le coup. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Il le fallait. Pour Drago…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Andromeda était au quartier général. Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une certaine tension régnait au Square Grimmaurd. L'atmosphère était lourde. Sa fille était constamment aux aguets. Remus Lupin se tenait près de la cheminée. Il la fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Dumbledore les avait conviés. Il devait leur parler.

Personne ne parlait. Elle n'aimait pas le silence. Il était étouffant. Elle allait manquer d'air. Et ce pressentiment qui ne faisait que s'amplifier. Et soudain, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée à la surprise du lycanthrope, et partit pour Poudlard.

Le bureau du directeur était désert. Les avait-il oubliés ? Andromeda savait que le directeur rompait peu ses promesses. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche et… ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur d'une fenêtre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se dessinait une ombre géante. Une ombre ? Pas vraiment. Une vague de détraqueurs avait envahi Poudlard. Derrière eux, elle pouvait deviner des mangemorts.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Son premier réflexe fut de courir vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore pour se mêler à l'action. Puis, elle se reprit. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée, prit une pincée de Poudre, plongea sa tête dans l'âtre et transmit le message aux membres de l'Ordre.

« Poudlard est attaqué. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa regardait ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Elle était entraînée bien malgré sa volonté dans cette foule d'hommes et de femmes encagoulés. Elle aussi portait une cagoule. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir insisté auprès de Lucius pour l'accompagner. Mais elle craignait tellement pour son fils. Alors, elle se laissait aller. Elle suivait le mouvement. Elle était une petite goutte d'eau qui assemblée à d'autres allait former un véritable raz-de-marée. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_« Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas Cissa ?_

_- Oui. » Fit une fillette faisant voler ses nattes blondes._

_« Je vais devoir prendre les calèches pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard. Toi, tu vas devoir suivre Hagrid avec les autres premières années._

_- Mais… Il pleut dehors !_

_- Je sais bien. Allez, viens-là, je vais te mettre un sort d'imperméabilité au-dessus de ta jolie tête._

_- Merci !_

_- Hagrid est très grand mais il est assez gentil. N'aie pas peur._

_- J'ai pas peur ! Jamais._

_- Tu as le droit d'être intimidée Cissa. Je ne répèterais rien. Nous arrivons. Je vais ta laisser. A tout à l'heure petite sœur._

_- A tout à l'heure Andromeda. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nymphadora n'avait pas compris l'attitude de sa mère lorsqu'elle était partie pour Poudlard. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment interrogée. Depuis la mort de son père, Andromeda agissait bizarrement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment définir cela. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'il lui fallait veiller sur sa mère. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cette petite voix le lui répétait.

Et puis, sa tête était apparue dans l'âtre de la cheminée surprenant même Remus. Elle avait vu apparaître a tête de sa mère. Elle avait entendu comme tous les autres que l'école de sorcellerie subissait une attaque. Sans un regard pour les autres, elle avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd, avait cherché la ruelle la plus proche, puis elle avait transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Le village était sans dessus dessous. La jeune auror hâta le pas. Elle arriva au portail de l'école. Celui-ci était par terre.

Elle inspira profondément. La bataille se déroulait tout près d'elle. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et entra dans la mêlée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Andromeda était stupéfiée. Pour elle, Poudlard avait toujours été un havre de paix, un endroit où il faisait bon vivre. Le château avait toujours été considéré comme le dernier rempart face au mage noir. Et celui-ci venait d'y pénétrer pratiquement les mains dans les poches ! Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait au détour du prochain couloir. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive malheur à sa fille. Elle était terrorisée. Elle aurait aimé être ailleurs à cet instant précis. Mais, voir de jeunes gens se battre pour leurs convictions lui donna le courage de sortir et d'affronter cette marée de cagoules noires.

Désormais, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Elle aperçut Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière qui était déjà en train de récupérer des blesser. Elle était protégée par un bouclier, certainement conçu par l'ensemble des professeurs. En effet, ceux-ci devaient défendre leur lieu de travail mais avant tout, ils devaient s'occuper des étudiants. Andromeda jeta à son tour un sortilège de protection sur l'infirmière. Celle-ci dut le sentir, elle se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un bref signe de la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bellatrix avait reconnu pas mal de personnes. Mais celle sur qui son regard s'était porté, c'était une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle était sur le perron du château. C'était Andromeda. La traîtresse. Elle s'avança vers elle et murmura le sortilège de douleur. À sa surprise, celui-ci n'atteignit pas sa cible. La garce s'était protégée ! Mais… quelqu'un avait dévié son sort. Quelqu'un sur sa droite. Elle reconnut la crinière blonde de sa sœur. Narcissa se dirigeait vers elles.

« Quelles jolies retrouvailles ! » Pensa-t-elle.

_Trois._

…

_Deux._

_Un._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa avait vu sur qui portait le sortilège de sa cadette. Elle l'avait reconnue. Comment aurait-elle pu en faire autrement ? Andromeda n'avait que très peu changé. Bien sûr, elle avait pris des années, mais son visage restait le même. Elle devait lui parler avant… elle…

Elles devaient régler leurs histoires de famille d'abord. Après, elles s'entretueraient si c'était selon leurs désirs. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire à son aînée. Avant de prendre sa décision, elle devait mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Elle inspira profondément. Il allait falloir agir avec tact. Çà y est. Elle allait revoir sa sœur.

_Trois._

…

_Deux._

_Un._

oOoOoOoOoOo

De là où elle se trouvait, Andromeda put voir une femme blonde s'approcher vers elle. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire. De prime abord, elle crut que c'était une vulgaire mangemorte et dégaina sa baguette. La femme s'approchait de plus en plus. Soudain elle sortit sa baguette à son tour et… dévia un sort qui lui était destiné. Elle approchait encore. Andromeda la reconnut. C'était sa sœur. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler. Les années l'avaient changée. Elle qui était si vive étant petite. Elle semblait froide et distante désormais. Elle abaissa sa baguette et fit quelques pas vers sa cadette.

_Trois._

…

_Deux._

_Un._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chacune venant d'un coin opposé. Chacune venant d'une voie différente. Chacune ayant sa propre cause. Chacune pour soi. Mais toutes possédant le même sang. Un triangle parfait. Trois sœurs. Trois directions opposées qui aujourd'hui se rejoignaient. La collision allait être rude. Chacune se préparait à affronter le choc. Chacune d'entre elles redoutait ce moment. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

_Maintenant._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le cœur d'Andromeda s'emballa à la vue de sa plus jeune sœur. Elle aurait voulu la tuer sur place. Elle avait tué Ted. Elle la détestait. Elle s'était imaginée de nombreuses fois ce qu'elle ferait si elle se trouvait face à Bellatrix. Elle avait échafaudé de nombreux plans. Mais, lequel pouvait-elle appliquer maintenant ? Ted… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui avoir manquer ! Deux ans qu'il les avait quittées ! Le temps passe trop vite. Qu'est-ce que le temps avait fait de ses deux sœurs ?

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix était froide, glaciale même. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien.

« Bonjour Andromeda. »

Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire un geste de mépris. Elle la regardait de manière hautaine. La plus vieille des sœurs Black avait toujours détesté ce comportement. La rixe pouvait dès à présent commencer.

_Que la meilleure gagne !_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bellatrix gardait sa baguette à la main. Celle-ci la démangeait d'ailleurs. Elle voulait en finir avec elle. La traîtresse. Rien que sa vue l'indisposait. Celle qui aurait du être son modèle… Pffff.

« Cessez les politesses voulez-vous nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler ! »

Ses aînées la regardèrent. Narcissa acquiesça. En effet, elle n'était pas là pour une réunion de famille où se mêlait embrassades et vieux souvenirs.

Bellatrix les regardaient ses deux sœurs. Elles les trouvaient toutes aussi pathétiques. L'une comme l'autre.

« Ca suffit maintenant. Assez parler. Va t'occuper de ton môme Cissa.

- Mais…

- Tu veux qu'il finisse six pieds sous terre ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa partit et tenta de retrouver son fils. Elle érigea un puissant bouclier autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours été douée en enchantements. C'était sa fierté personnelle. Elle balayait le champ de bataille à la recherche de son fils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius. Même avec une cagoule sur la tête, elle pouvait le reconnaître. Son mari avait de la prestance. Tous ses gestes étaient effectués avec un certain souci de l'esthétique.

Et, elle le vit. Il avait encaissé un sortilège. Un rayon vert l'avait frappé. Lentement, il s'écroula. Avec classe. Toujours avec classe. Il tomba. Et il ne se releva plus. Que devait-elle ressentir à cet instant précis ? De la peine ? Certainement. Elle devrait courir après Arthur Weasley et lui envoyer un sortilège mortel entre les deux yeux. Mais, elle n'était pas triste. Elle était presque soulagée. Oui. C'est le mot. C'était du soulagement.

La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur restait sa plus grande préoccupation. Elle lui avait enfin dit tout ce qui lui portait sur le cœur depuis la fuite d'Andromeda. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était lâche, qu'elle la détestait. Elle lui avait dit que c'était elle qui aurait du être Madame Malefoy. Elle l'avait insultée, blessée même. Narcissa pouvait avoir des propos très cinglants lorsqu'elle le désirait. Andromeda avait été une cible parfaite pour déverser sa colère et sa peur aussi. Elle était terrorisée parce qui se passait. Andromeda avait été la seule à lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir peur.

Ses yeux quittèrent le corps de Lucius. Elle devait retrouver son fils. Aucun sortilège ne l'avait touché. Pour la simple raison qu'elle avait pris soin de se désillusionner. Seul Maugrey aurait pu la voir mais celui-ci était trop occupé avec les frères Lestrange.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Moi aussi.

- Je dois dire que la mort de ton mari ne m'a pas ravi. Le pauvre. Il n'a rien vu venir. Il m'a regardé apparaître. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Je te rassure, il n'a pas eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il était mort en même pas trente secondes.

- Ne parle pas de Ted ! Je te déteste. Tu vas me le payer !

- En es-tu si sûre. Tu as toujours été trop sûre de toi. Aujourd'hui, tu es à moi. J'aurais ta peau. Le sang ne compte plus. Tu vas mourir.

- Si je meurs, tu partiras avec moi Bellatrix.

- Vraiment ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Andromeda ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face à cette femme qui n'était plus sa sœur. Face à celle qui avait tué Ted. Mais Andromeda ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Même la pire ordure du monde. Et elle avait à affronter une femme qui lui ressemblait trop. Elle se voyait plus jeune. C'était un bout d'elle en quelque sorte. Cependant Bellatrix avait déjà sa baguette magique en main. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se faire autant de soucis. Elle hésitait. Trop pour son propre bien.

Loin sur sa droite, elle aperçut la coiffure écarlate de sa fille. Et, elle se reprit. Elle savait qu'à sa place Nymphadora n'aurait pas hésité. Elle avait envoyé Sirius par delà le voile. Elle avait tué Ted. Elle devait se venger. A tout prix. Pas pour elle, enfin pas exactement…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa cherchait toujours son fils. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux balayaient le parc de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche. Mais jamais elle ne voyait son fils. Jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à courir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait. Elle courait.

Et elle le vit. Il était à terre. Devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, elle put reconnaître Théodore Nott. Celui-ci le toisait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de parler. En fait, le jeune homme n'avait jamais parlé. Elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers son fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Juste surpris. Et trop résigné. Son fils n'avait jamais été résigné. Rien n'allait.

Théodore murmura quelque chose. Narcissa put voir ses lèvres bougées. Un rayon alla frapper Drago. Il ne réagit pas. Puis, Théodore se baissa sur le corps de son fils.

Il lui ferma les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se battait avec cette traîtresse à son sang depuis trop longtemps. Elle s'amusait énormément. Cette femme était trop bonne pour faire du mal à ses ennemis. Même à ceux qui lui avaient enlevé son bonheur. Pathétique. Elle devait cependant se l'avouer, elle l'avait surprise. Andromeda était endurante. Elle avait une pratique de la magie assez particulière. Sa vie passée chez les moldus l'influençait grandement dans ses faits et gestes. Et les moldus, Bellatrix ne connaissait pas. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle savait quelle était la meilleure manière de les faire souffrir mais après…

Il ne fallait plus qu'elle traîne. Elle devait en finir. Maintenant. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à l'embêter.

« Tu t'essouffles ?

- Non. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« NOOOON »

Elle se précipita vers son enfant. Elle se jeta sur lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Désespérément. Elle lui caressait ses beaux cheveux. Il adorait cela lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle lui parlait. Elle lui disait que tout irait bien. Que tout était bientôt fini ! Elle le suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait que son cœur recommence à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Son petit garçon… Son tout petit.

Le monde. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Voldemort ou Potter lui importaient peu. Elle voulait son fils. C'était de leur faute s'il était mort. Ils le lui paieraient. Foi de Narcissa Black Malefoy. Ils le lui paieraient. Elle s'écroula son tout petit dans les bras. Joue contre joue. Les larmes de la mère roulaient le long des joues du fils. Il avait froid. Sa peau était froide. Elle ne voulait pas çà. Son petit. Son enfant…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Assez joué maintenant. Avada Kedavra. »

Un rayon vert vint toucher son adversaire de plain fouet. Il était mort. Elle était tranquille désormais.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ton mari de ma part… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle avait échoué. Son ignoble sœur était toujours en vie. Et elle. Elle était morte. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle chercha une tignasse rose dans la bataille. Elle pleura lorsqu'elle découvrit sa fille agenouillée auprès de son corps sans vie. Elle prit peur lorsqu'elle se releva baguette la main.

Elle défiait sa tante…

« Merlin… Protégez-la. Je vous en prie. Sauvez ma petite fille. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bellatrix s'amusait comme une petite folle avec ce gamin. Le fils Londubat. Elle se délectait. Elle lui racontait tout de la nuit où ses parents étaient devenus fous. Chaque détail allait frapper ce stupide Gryffondor en pleine figure. Il était tellement pitoyable à vouloir venger ses parents. Elle se jouait de lui. Mais, elle voulait vraiment s'amuser…

« Endoloris »

Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers lui. Bella savourait déjà sa victoire. Mais, le sort n'arriva jamais jusqu'à sa cible. Quelqu'un l'avait dévié. Le sort avait fusé de sa gauche. Elle se tourna pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre. Un rictus malfaisant éclaira sa sinistre figure.

« Après la mère, la fille ! Vous me faites décidément trop d'honneurs. »

La jeune femme en face d'elle ne répondit pas. Elle attaqua. Directement. Sans aucun avertissement. C'était la mort ou la vie. Ce combat était une toute autre histoire. Elle avait enfin trouvé une adversaire à sa taille.

« Que la fête commence ! » Pensa la mangemorte.

Le combat était rude. Bellatrix déployait toutes ses forces. Les sorts fusaient, se croisaient, se choquaient. Tout ceci aurait pu être magnifique si le résultat de cet affrontement n'était pas la mort ou la vie. Elle se sentait faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle joue tout. Et tout de suite. Sinon, elle risquait fort de se retrouver quelque part vers Azkaban. Elle accéléra le rythme. Tout devint plus intense. Il fallait qu'elle esquive les sort et anticipe les mouvements de son adversaire. Ce petit jeu dura bien une demi-heure. Enfin, elle trouva la faille. C'était maintenant.

_Maintenant._

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui rendait son visage affreux à regarder.

Bellatrix avait trouvé plus forte qu'elle. Elle était tombée. Elle s'était surestimée et n'avait pas vu venir l'adversaire trop occupée à sa stratégie.

Malheureusement, Nymphadora ne put savourer sa vengeance. Elle fut tuée dans l'instant suivant. Un sort lancé dans le dos. Elle s'écroula sur sa tante. Ses yeux reflétaient un éclat de triomphe. Elle avait gagné.

Enfin, elle l'avait cru un bref instant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le temps s'était arrêté autour de Narcissa. Elle pleurait son fils sans aucune retenue. Puis, ce fut le silence. Un énorme silence. Puis, ce fut des cris de joie. Ses yeux délaissèrent son fils un instant pour se porter sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle put voir ce Potter félicité de toute part. Ainsi il avait gagné. Puis, elle aperçut le corps sans vie de son époux. Plus loin, elle reconnut sa sœur, Andromeda. Et les cheveux roses, là-bas devaient appartenir à sa fille. Et… et Bella.

Ils étaient tous morts. Sans aucune exception. Elle était la dernière des Black. Une fureur sans nom l'envahit. Toute sa rage se tourna vers ce Survivant de pacotille. Il était dos à elle. Elle saisit sa baguette et visa. Elle avait choisi le sortilège mortel.

Sa fureur s'amplifia lorsque ce petit rat vint s'interposer entre le sort et sa cible. Harry Potter s'était tourné vers elle. Entre-temps, Cissa Black avait déjà conjuré un poignard. Il fendait l'air en direction de ce jeune homme. Il l'atteignit sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Touché. En plein cœur. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, à ce moment-là, lui restera jamais en mémoire. Elle avait pu y voir de la reconnaissance.

Le silence avait fait place à du bruit. Une nouvelle bataille commençait. Les mangemorts restant, suivant son exemple, avaient recommencé à jeter des sorts à tout va. La guerre n'était pas finie. Elle vit que des personnes s'approchaient d'elle. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son fils, déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et, à l'aide de deux simples mots, partit le rejoindre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les trois sœurs Black se sont aimées. Elles se sont chamaillées puis réconciliées. Elles ont ri ensemble et se sont déchirées. Elles ont tout partagé. Même leur mort.

Elles ont affiché leurs différences. Mais çà n'a eu aucune importance.

Car aujourd'hui, un seul sang a coulé. Un même sang. Le sang des Black. Un sang noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lors du dernier chapitre d'_Une histoire de famille_, j'avais dit qu'un jour, peut-être je raconterais comment Narcissa Malefoy avait tout perdu. C'est ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre précisément… Je suis assez contente de moi finalement : mes histoires se recoupent ! C'est-y pas magnifique ? Non. Bon bah… d'accord ! lol.

Voili, voilou… Plus de fic jusqu'à nouvel ordre… sur ffnet en fait. J'en ai déjà une en cours d'inspiration. Une petite évidemment ! lol. Elle viendra au mois de septembre (paske moi je serais encore en vacances ! ) et sera déjà rédigée… entièrement !

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour répondre à vos reviews. Le plus simple serait de mettre à jour ce chapitre. Je pense que je marcherais comme çà.

Je vous remercie _énormément_ pour m'avoir lue. Tous. Lecteurs anonymes ou reviewers. Merci.

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous. Bzoo

Et à bientôt !


End file.
